bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Magdalene
, sometimes known as Maggy for short, is an unlockable character in The Binding of Isaac and the Rebirth remake. She is unlocked by having seven heart containers of maximum health at any one time in a playthrough (Soul Hearts do not count, however, the temporary health boost from the Strength tarot card does.) Not to be confused with the familiar Sister Maggy, who exists as an item in the game. Strategy Magdalene is a low risk but low reward character. She has average rate of fire and damage, but she starts out slow. To compensate, Magdalene starts with four Heart Containers and the Yum Heart. Magdalene primarily specializes in health and restoration, but as the player progresses through each level she can potentially become one of the strongest characters a player can setup and due to her ease of finding hearts and with already average stats, she is generally suited to a more defensive/careful player. General *Try to get a speed up as quickly as possible, such as a Speed Up pill, Goat Hoof, or The Belt. *Having four starting Heart Containers allows you to make a deal in the Devil Room early. Don't miss a good item in there, especially since getting the Devil Room in the first place is going to be more difficult for Magdalene than other characters. *With her unusual high health and Yum Heart as a way of health restoration, one should use the Blood Donation Machine as much as possible in hopes of getting the Blood Bag, which acts as a speed up and health up at the same time. *As Magdalene starts with a large health pool, visiting Sacrifice Rooms and Curse Rooms is usually recommended, especially if there are hearts lying around or Yum Heart charge to replenish any lost health. *The Habit is a good item in conjunction with Magdalene's Yum Heart as it means she is virtually invincible up to The Womb. Also, with this item combination, she can exploit Blood Donation Machines for unlimited coins and a chance at a Blood Bag or IV Bag. *The Wafer will allow you to use the Yum Heart + Habit combination even after The Depths 2. *Watch out for Lust. Maggy, due to her initial low movement speed, moves slower than Lust so you have to run around corners often in order to shake her off. Using the Yum Heart is not advised, because it forces Maggy to stop for a moment. Items Good Items *Wooden Spoon *The Belt *Growth Hormones *Roid Rage *Mini Mushroom *Kamikaze! *The Virus *A Pony or White Pony (Wrath of the Lamb) *Razor Blade *The Mark *Odd Mushroom (Thin) *IV Bag (Wrath of the Lamb) *Guppy's Paw (Wrath of the Lamb) *Habit (Wrath of the Lamb) *Child's Heart (Wrath of the Lamb/Trinket) *Little C.H.A.D. *Blood Bag *The Halo *Magic Mushroom Bad Items: *Bucket of Lard (initially) *Small Rock (initially) *SMB Super Fan! (initially) *Dead Cat Trivia *In the Bible, Mary Magdalene was a friend of Jesus, who had seven demons cast out of her body; this may be the reason seven hearts are needed to unlock her. *In the art booklet of the Unholy Edition, Magdalene is referred to as the "cleric", which is in keeping with her increased max health and health regeneration (Yum Heart). *In one of the dreams Isaac has in the interludes between levels, he is shown getting a wig with a bow identical to Magdalene's hairstyle. *When entering a miniboss room, the title up the top will say Magdalena instead of Magdalene. *She is often referred to as "Maggy" in the game. *It is believed she was a prostitute, but it is never said in the Bible. *In Rebirth, Maggy is used instead of Isaac for some challenges. Gallery MagdaleneDescent.png|Maggy as shown on the VS Screen. Maggy png.png|The secret appearing when unlocking Magdalene. shape6870.png|Maggy as shown before unlocking her. Orginal = * Maggy's Wig - Have 7 Heart Containers at once in a single * The Cross - Kill Mom's Heart with Maggy. * The Guardian Angel - Kill Satan with Maggy. Wrath of the Lamb * The Celtic Cross - Kill Isaac with Maggy. * Maggys Faith - Kill ??? with Maggy. * Eternal Maggy - Complete the game with Maggy in Hard Mode. |-|Rebirth = * A Cross - Defeat ???. * Guardian Angel - Defeat Satan. * Celtic Cross - Defeat ???. * Maggy's Faith - Defeat The Lamb. * Maggy's Bow - Complete the Boss Rush. * Cute Baby - Defeat Mom's Heart or It Lives on Hard Mode. Afterbirth * Purity - Defeat Hush. * Censer - Defeat Ultra Greed. * Red Baby - Defeat Mega Satan. * Colorful Baby - Earn all Hard Mode Completion Marks. Afterbirth † * Eucharist - Defeat Delirium * Glyph of Balance - Defeat Ultra Greedier ru:Магдалина Category:Characters Category:Playable characters